golpe en el tiempo
by X-crow
Summary: Soujiro, después de la lucha contra Kenshin, decidió vagabundear para encontrar su estilo de vida, aunque algún par de años después se encontró con Ébano, una extraña extranjera que no es de ese tiempo, posible pareja Soujiro X personaje original
1. ¿Una chica del futuro?

Rurouni Kenshin, es propiedad de su autor, solo los personajes originales son de mi propiedad, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo fines e ocio

¿Una chica del futuro?

Hace un tiempo que Soujiro Seta, un joven rurouni, que lucho contra el gobierno de meijin, junto con su maestro Shisio, pero después de una lucha que sostuvo contra Kenshin Himura, un vagabundo rurouni y de perder la batalla, se dio cuenta que el camino que seguía no era su camino y decidió buscar el suyo, se convirtió en vagabundo, obtenía dinero de algunos trabajos que hacía en su camino, el joven de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro y corto, el cual le llegaba hasta el cuello, de delgado cuerpo, siempre vestido con su kimono y sus sandalia, estaba sentado comiendo un plato de fideos que había comprado en un puesto de comida en medio del camino, Soujiro dejo el plato en la mesa, cuando se paro de la mesa, observo que la persona encargada del puesto conversaba con una persona de capucha café

— ¿Ha sucedido algo extraño?

El encargado del puesto, miro a la persona encapuchada, Soujiro, miro el porte y la figura del encapuchado, y la analizo, no era mucho más alta que el encargado que el cual sobrepasaba el promedio de porte del japonés actual, de hecho esa persona encapuchada era igual de alta que el encargado por no decir que tal vez lo sobrepasaba, su figura era delgada y parecía ser la figura de una mujer joven

— bueno a pesar de la falta de lluvia y la escases de cosechas por estas región, creo que en el bosque se han visto varias extrañas luces rojas, las cuales se la han atribuido a un demonio, por su bien no vaya a ese bosque

— Entendido

La persona encapuchada, se fue de ese sitio, Soujiro, observo como esa persona se largaba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, tiempo después, Soujiro, caminaba por un bosque de grandes y frondosos árboles, su destino era la ciudad de Tokio, hace tiempo que no veía a Kenshin, así que decidió emprender un viaje a la ciudad, mientras caminaba y estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, miro que no muy lejos suyo, al lado derecho de él, se veía la luz roja que el encargado de la tienda le había mencionado a esa persona encapuchada, pero también se veía una fuerte luz azul, el joven vagabundo, con curiosidad se desvió del camino por la derecha y siguió caminando hasta encontrase con una batalla, la misma persona encapuchada que había visto en el puesto de comida, estaba estableciendo una pelea contra un guerrero de una extraña y ancha armadura de metal, Soujiro, se escondió atrás de una piedra y siguió observando la pelea, se fijo que ambos utilizaba una extraña espada, las cuales tenía una hoja muy extraña, parecía ser espada occidentales, pero ambas tenía un color diferente, parecían que estaba hecha de una textura entre liquida y metálica, las dos emitían una extraña luz muy fuerte al chocar, la luz de la espada del sujeto eran roja, y la luz que salía de la espada del encapuchado, era azul, Soujiro miro que al lado de él había un cadáver, entonces entendió, la luces que se veían en ese bosque, era el sujeto estableciendo un combate con algún desafortunado, Soujiro, miro al encapuchado, el cual estaba teniendo problema para vencer al hombre de armadura , en unos de esos choque de espada, la arma del encapuchado, se soltó de la mano de su portador y cayo al suelo, el de capucha café cayo al suelo, el viento se encargo de revelar su identidad, el joven Soujiro, observo que el encapuchado, era una joven de tez morena, ojos verdes claro, pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, una cara como la de los ángeles, además ambos ojos tenía pintados dos líneas negras, las cuales se dividían en tres cuando llegaba a las mejillas, sus fracciones mostraba que era extranjera, la chica, estaba sentada, y su respiración estaba agitada y cansada, la joven se paro con dificultad, no se iba a rendir fácilmente, Soujiro, no permitiría que esa joven pereciese a mano de esa extraña persona, entonces cuando el sujeto iba a dar su ultima ataque, fue detenido por el joven vagabundo, pero aunque ambos chocaron espada, la espada del extraño fundió la mitad del arma del joven, pero el chico fue más rápido, y el arma solo le hizo un pequeña corta en su mejilla derecha, pero fue muy profunda para que saliese algo de sangre, la piel morena, que estaba sorprendida por la aparición del joven, le grito

—tonto, idiota, la espada de metal se funde con el material del alquimanto

Soujiro, preguntaría que era ese alquimanto, pero no era el momento, la tez morena, suspiro molesta, cerro sus ojos y apunto sus manos hacía su espada, entonces esta floto y se dirigió hacía Soujiro

— Úsala, te la presento

Soujiro, esquivo un ataque de su oponente, do un salto, tomo la empuñadura de esa extraña espada, de repente la espada que era recta se volvió curvada como una katana, lo cual sorprendió a Soujiro, pero no era el momento para sorprenderse, las preguntas iban después, Soujiro, se puso en posición de batalla, espero que el sujeto atacase, entonces cuando su enemigo estaba a algunos metros cerca del joven, Soujiro, inicio su ataque, ambos chocaron sus espadas, y se separaron, Soujiro, guardo su espada, y miro como el sujeto se partía por la mitad, pero no salió sangre de él, cuando la mitad de arriba cayo al suelo, un extraño liquido negro salió de esa mitad

— Solo es un simple androide, maldición, pensé que era el real

Soujiro, observo a la chica morena, acercándose al lado del espadachín, y lo miro

— eres bueno, a pesar de no saber que estabas combatiendo con una maquina

Soujiro, tenía preguntas y no dudo en expresarlas

— ¿androide?, ¿maquina?

La joven, se iba a ir, pero el joven vagabundo la detuvo poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro

— espera, realmente, ¿Quién eres tu?

La joven morena, retiro su hombro observo molesta al joven espadachín

— Es algo que no te debes meter, extraño

La joven, se iba a ir caminando, pero le dolió la cabeza, pudo caer al suelo, pero Soujiro, detuvo la caída, el joven espadachín, se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente

— Se desmayo

La tez morena, abrió sus ojos y vio una fogata al lado de ella, delante de esa fogata, cociendo algo, se encontraba el joven de sonrisa eterna, el cual se dio cuenta que la joven morena, se había levantado, Soujiro, le sonrío

— Ya despertaste

La piel morena, se sentó y quedo observando al vagabundo

— ¿Por qué, te quedaste conmigo?

— No podía ver a una joven desmayada

Soujiro, le paso uno de los animales que estaba cociendo

— Toma, no preguntes lo que es

La joven morena, tomo el palo en que estaba encertado el animal, en otras circunstancias no lo hubiese comido, pero tenía mucha hambre, así que lo mastico

— Gracias

Soujiro, observo a la morena con su sonrisa

— De nada

La morena, encontró hermosa la sonrisa del joven y se sonrojo

— ¿Tienes fiebre?

La joven extranjera, negó con su cabeza

— No, me desmaye, porque no he comido nada hace tres días

Luego de contesta suspiro, ese chico de la eterna sonrisa, no era una mala persona y era de confianza

— Bien, te contare quien soy

Soujiro, la observo con sorpresa

— No me mires así, es que… solo cambie de opinión, mi nombre es Ébano, soy del futuro, exactamente del año 2640

Soujiro, estaba aun más sorprendido, esa chica, ¿realmente estaba diciendo la verdad o simplemente estaba loca?, pero esa espada y la palabra androide no era común de ver, así que la escucho

— Veras, me enviaron a capturar a un criminal de mi tiempo, el cual se escondió en este tiempo, el problema, es que solo he encontrado androide, los cuales son seres echo de metal y otras cosas, que han sido creado por humanos, bueno esa no es mi especialidad

Soujiro, estaba impresionado, por un momento no lo quiso creer, pero observo los ojos de la joven Ébano, era sincero, entonces le pudo creer. Ébano, se paro se limpio su túnica y miro a Soujiro

— ¿Cómo te llamas, extraño?

— Seta Soujiro

— Verdad, los orientales, dicen primero el apellido y luego el nombre, bien, señor Seta

— Por favor, solo Soujiro

— Soujiro, gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos, debo continuar mi camino

El vagabundo, se paro y miro a la morena

— Quiero acompañarte

Ébano, observo con sorpresa ha Soujiro

Nota del autor

Bueno. Aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que fuese de su agrado, primera cosa que le dire, esta historia tendrá como protagonista a Soujiro, el cual solo apareció en la temporada de Shisio, y me pareció un personaje interesante, y en Ébano, personaje de mi propia autoría, más adeltante aparecerá Kenshin y sus amigos, los Juponkatana, aparecerán, pero como aliado por lo menos dos de ese grupo, los dos que me parecieron más interesante a parte de Soujiro, bueno espero que le guste le haya gustado este capitulo, tal vez esta historia contenga la pareja de Soujiro con Ébano


	2. Trato

Trato

Ébano, estaba mirando con sorpresa al joven espadachín, no esperaba que alguien le ofreciese acompañarla, la joven puso una cara seria

—Gracias, pero sola me basto

Soujiro, siguió con su sonrisa y continúo tratando de convencer a aquella morena

— Pero necesitaras un guía

Ébano, suspiro y saco una extraña maquina, que en el presente era como un celular plano, el cual tenía pegado en su carcasa un extraño aparato redondo con tres pequeños pies

— Esto es una computadora victorial, es una maquina que tiene múltiples funciones, como comunicación, sirve con energía solar y tiene un mini satélite, el cual se pone en orbita y te hace un mapa, la que tengo es de uso militar, pero hay otras de uso civil, eso si tienen menos funciones, incluso un niño lo puede utilizar

Ébano, observo la cara de confundido de Soujiro y suspiro

— Me sirve para guiarme

Soujiro, entendió

— ¿Como hablas nuestro idioma?

Ébano, suspiro, no le agradaba mucho hablar de ese procedimiento, pero ya que estaba conversando con alguien de esa época sobre su misión, era necesario explicar ese procedimiento

— Mi implantaron una maquina traductor, en mi cabeza, es un procedimiento, algo repugnante, no me gusta a hablar de aquello

Ébano, miro a ese chico a pesar de no parecerlo era fuerte, además estaba dispuesto a ayudar a la joven, Ébano, pensó que necesitaba a alguien que le ayudase a entender la cultura Japonesa de esos tiempos, aunque lo había leído en varios libros, Ébano, suspiro

— Bien, me puedes ayudar

Soujiro, sonrío, Ébano, miro la espada de Soujiro, la cual estaba al lado del joven y estaba partida por la mitad

— Tu Espada esta partida

Soujiro, se rasco la cabeza y sonrío

— Tranquila, la arreglare o me conseguiré otra

Ébano, suspiro

— Fue por mi culpa, déjame que te la arregle

La joven morena, saco de una bolsa que traía una botella algo extraña, con un extraño liquido gris, unió la espada y luego abrió la botella y vertió un poco de liquido, el cual se esparció por toda la espada y luego la arma, quedo como nueva, Soujiro, la tomo, él estaba sorprendido, no había ninguna hendidura o algún signo de que una vez fue usada

— Esta como nueva

Soujiro, miro a Ébano

— ¿Como lo lograste?

Ébano, le mostro la botella que contenía el liquido adentro

— Este liquido contiene nano maquinas, son pequeñas criaturas creadas por el hombre, que puede modificar su entorno, son muy utilizada en la reparaciones y actualizaciones, incluso puede endurecer las armas

Soujiro, movió la espada, era más ligera y más rápida, la joven morena, sonrío

— ¿No es genial?

— No sé que significa eso, pero sé que esto es estupendo

Ébano, se sentó y observo el cielo, el cual ya estaba estrellado

—Ustedes, los del pasado tiene suerte,

Soujiro, miro a la morena y se sentó al lado de ella y le sonrío

— ¿Por qué, dices eso?

La morena, suspiro y cerro los ojos

— Ustedes, pueden ver las estrellas, sentir el viento y oír los ruidos de la naturaleza, en mi tiempo, es difícil para las personas que vivimos fuera de los fuertes, ver y sentir estas cosas, yo nací a fuera de los fuertes, hay la vida es dura, el aire es caliente, la naturaleza no existe, y el cielo esta tapado con una nube gris, es una de la razones de porque, me convertí en agente del tiempo, para poder entrar a los fuertes, aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo para ser eso

Soujiro, observo la cara de Ébano, parecía que estaba pensativa y algo triste, el no entendía mucho de su tiempo, pero la cara de esa joven hizo que el joven espadachín, entendiera lo que en el futuro estaba pasando. La joven morena, miro a Soujiro y levanto su mano

— ¿Es un trato?

Soujiro, imito a la morena y apretó la mano de la joven, la cual sonrío

—Sabes… parece que aun no me acostumbro al horario de este tiempo…

La joven morena, se desmayo del sueño que tenía

Soujiro, tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de la morena y la puso en el suelo, el espadachín sonrío

— Parece que a esta chica le gusta dormir

El sol ya estaba en su apogeo, Soujiro, estaba siguiendo a la morena, la joven seguía el mapa de la computadora victorial

— Según esto, hay un pueblo cercano

Soujiro, se puso al lado de la morena y la observo con una sonrisa

— ¿No tiene ropa de cambio?

La morena, sonrío y levanto su mano, en su muñeca había un extraño objeto, lo que en el presente sería como un reloj, esa pulsera era amarilla

— Esto es una pulsera "cambia ropa", es bueno para no perder tiempo en vestirse, además se adapta al tiempo en que uno esta

La morena, giro una perilla en el reloj y luego apretó un botón, una luz blanca cubrió su cuerpo un vestido al estilo de mujer europea de ese tiempo

— ¿Cómo me veo?

Soujiro, miro a Ébano con una cara de "no te vez muy bien", la chica morena, también se observo

—Es de la época pero no es del país correcto, voy a cambiarme de nuevo

La joven, giro la perrilla y de nuevo la luz blanca apareció sobre su cuerpo culminando con una kimono, el cual era un gi color rojo y un pantalón falda rojo y una gabardina blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura

— así te vez mejor

La joven morena, se fijo en su vestuario, era verdad calzaba justo para ella, después de eso los chicos siguieron por su camino, entonces llegaron al pueblo, pero la gente parecía callada, ha Ébano, le pareció algo extraño la actitud de las personas

— Esta más muerto que un cementerio en día de lluvia

Soujiro, miro a ébano, a veces la chica le aprecia algo extraña, en ese momento los chicos observaron una escena, en una tienda de madera, un grupo de personas estaba molestando a sus dueños, los dueños, eran ya ancianos, ébano, se molesto, no soportaba ver imágenes como esa, ella fue para ayudar a los anciano, Soujiro, al verla ir suspiro

—Si que esta loca

Soujiro, sonrío y fue a acompañar a la chica


End file.
